Remnants Dragon Slayer
by York Lane
Summary: the world of Remnant once filled with dragon but now the dragons are extinct leaving only they're very rate and valuable lacrima's that contain their powers, but the white fang want to test a theory, "what happens if we take someone and put more than one lacrima in them?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone it's me York lane now if you've read remnants batman or remnants injustice you'll know I'm delayed I'm still delayed I'm just borrowing a computer and I've probably used numerous computers to write this one, now this is the one I said I was going to do at the last chapter or the notice of remnants sternritter, Jaune as a spriggan member one in particular, not telling you which one but you know from the title which one.**

 **Now I am fully able to admit this 'I like fairy tail though I do have problems I could rant on and on about the problems I can now see in the series and if I went on and told you all of it, it would just be one whole chapters worth of rant, but if you really wanna know just leave it in the comments if you want to know.**

 **disclaimer i do not own fairy tail.**

Jaune sneezed and fell back dropping the jars of sap, he was defiantly allergic to this stuff, he knew he shouldn't have snuck his way into Beacon via fake transcripts but now hear he was as Cardins lap dog and his partner Pyrrha pretty much hated him and now as he was collecting the last of the sap he really just thinking he should quit, he was never good enough anyways.

''hello their young man''

Jaune jumped and turned around to see a Puffer fish Faunus dressed in a suit like one of the presents and a top hat.

(you know the cracher-mortel from Grimm oh and he has that accent you know the accent Baron Samedi and Disney's doctor facillia had)

''oh hay, errr-'' Jaune trailed off and the Faunus lathed ''call me Puff, Dr. Puff'' said the Faunus ''oh Jaune arc sir'' said Jaune ''are you armed sir?'' asked Jaune ''you know where you are right?'' ''ah yes'' said Dr. Puff taking out a pistol ''oh I see, you I've never seen a fish Faunus before'' said Jaune ''ah yes their mostly mammal right?'' asked Dr Puff ''yeah'' said Jaune ''you want me to walk you back were on a field trip but were going back to beacon'' ''ah that's very nice for that I'll tell you an interesting little fact ''Fish Faunus like me have a very unique evolutionary ability we have spit that can cause so much pain to a person it can render them unconscious'' said Puffer ''well that is interesting but why tell me that?'' asked Jaune Puff grinned maliciously.

''aw shit''

Puff then spat in Jaune's face, Jaune screamed in pain grabbing his head he fell to the ground it felt like his head we being compacted by a car compacted, but he was still slightly conscious when the pain stopped and Dr. Puff hauled Jaune over his shoulder ''I'm surprised your still awake many collapse after my spit hits them'', the last thing Jaune heard before he collapsed was someone's voice he thought it was Pyrrah crying out ''JAUNE!''

The next time Jaune woke up he was in a room with a lot of people he and all those people had their hands and legs chained up and their hands were chained by the ceiling, Jaune examined the people in the room who like him were just waking up, Jaune gulped he was scared but he was bravely trying not to show it, most of them were skinny and frail like he was but some of them reminded him of Cardin based on body.

Soon Doctor Puff came out ''hello gentlemen, welcome to the white fangs secret science facility'' he said, Jaune tensed in fear of that he was captured by the white fang, now he really had no hope for escape ''now you're probably wondering why your hear right? Right I'll tell you but first who knows want a dragon lacrima is?'' asked the puffer fish Faunus ''I do'' said Jaune, he was the only one, one of the things his grandfather told him about before dying were about the dragons and the dragon slayers.

''ah someone who's actually educated well then young mr. Arc tell me what a dragon slayer lacrima is'' said Dr. Puff ''before humans when there were only Grimm there was another species the dragons, but they died out nobody knows why or how, but in any excavation site where they find dragon bones if someone's really, really lucky they'll also find a dragon slayer lacrima with the fossilized bones, nobody knows how their made, but the greatest theory was a buildup of power caused they're creation or something like that'' explained Jaune ''and these lacrima's give humans the powers of dragons'' (it never was explained where they come from or how their made and it probably never will be so work with me hear ok) ''correct, correct'' cheered Dr Puff giving a hearty applause ''everyone give Mr. Arc a hand'' everyone who could applauded and Jaune figured it out ''wait you have a dragon slayer Lacrima don't you?'' he asked ''no boy we have eight, now we have found you boys because of your aura levels they showed you may have what it takes for this experiment we are going to put all eight of these lacrima's in you now it's 99% likely you'll die but if you do you'll be hypnotized to serving our cause'' smirked Dr. Puff.

*two months later*

The last two months had been hell to many including Jaune, who was currently trying to sleep, he couldn't though in fear that something would happen to him, but some were doing great these were the people who reminded Jaune of Cardin.

They suffered such treatments as getting beaten with a crowbar, mild electrocution, getting dipped in oil, seeing how long they could last after Puff spat in their faces, getting stripped then blasted by a hose with really cold water, being forced into a container with ice cold water for two days, you know stuff like that, Jaune even had a large recognizable scar across his nose thanks to one of them.

One day they were told the leader of the white fang was coming so they gathered up all the people like Jaune and put them aside and gathered all the ones who reminded Jaune of Cardin at the front Jaune was guessing it's because they were most proud of them.

As the leader entered Jaune knottised some lieutenant behind him with a chainsaw ''-ah we've provided great results Mr. Taurus'' said Dr. Puff ''good I'm guessing these are the best of them'' said Adam gesturing to the Cardin like people ''that's why we brought them aside, NOW!'' cried Dr. Puff and right before anyone could react to soldiers went ahead and gunned the best recruits down, Jaune steered in shock and Adam's face showed he was clearly pissed.

''why did you kill them'' growled Adam pushing the doctor against a wall and putting a hand on "Wilt" ''they were the best ones we had'' ''that's the point sir, so far there are only two with a dragon lacrima, the strongest was a sickly little boy until he was implanted and now he's one of the most powerful huntsmen there is'' said Dr. puff ''so I have a theory the lacrima's respond to the potential someone has to wield them someone who is very weak but has always had the power inside of them''.

''so we want someone who's struggling?'' asked Adam ''essentially yes as it seems that's what the lacrima's respond too best'' said Dr. Puff ''if we don't we'll get a good result like a C or B but we want an A+'', Adam looked around the room his eyes stopping on Jaune ''well were pressed for time and Cinder wants this soldiers sooner rather than later, how about him'' said Adam pointing on Jaune, Jaune tensed in fear ''start on him'' soon the chainsaw guy grabbed him, Jaune tried to struggle but they injected muscle relaxant into his neck to stop him and soon he was on a moving hospital bed strapping his arms and legs down for good measure and moving him towards the room needed it looked like a large tank with an operating table in the middle (like in origins of wolverine).

''get him ready I want operation to start as soon as possible'' said Adam, ''wait'' gasped Jaune ''can I have one last request you know since it's very likely I'll die'' ''sure why not what do you want?'' said Adam gruffly ''dog tags'' said Jaune ''fine get him a dog tag have it say "Jaune Arc, Huntsman" or something'' said Adam ''no I want it to say "God Serena, today's date, Dragon slayer" hay I'll die anyways so why not?'' asked Jaune, Adam glared at him and Jaune glared back, until Adam spat out ''God? that's a big fuck you to me isn't it'' ''hay I'm gonna die and it's not directed at you don't flatter yourself I'm directing it towards Puff'' said Jaune spitting on Adam's face ''fine you heard him get him that dog tag, it'll just make it so much more satisfying when he does die'' smirked Adam.

Soon Jaune was strapped to the table

 **God Serena**

 **27/8/2016 (the date I started on this)**

 **Dragon Slayer**

He was then lowered into the water with a breathing mask on, slowly drills were lowered they all circled his heart, they began to drill into each spot, when a hole was right, the point of the drill opened and implanted the lacrima, as a new Lacrima was planted his hair grew (sorry couldn't help myself), as this happened Jaunes mind had flashed images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, he was focusing on that to get him through it, soon the process was over and everything even the heart monitor was silent until.

BLIP, BLIP, BLIP.

it started again, everyone either grinned or gave good natured ''Yeah'' except for Dr. Puff, ''it worked his hearts beating he's alive, it worked and the lacrima's their working too, they've perfectly connected to his aura and each one has increased his aura tenfold we've done it, HA, HA WE'VE DONE IT!'' cheered Dr. Puff ''and we still have four more so we can give you four more soldiers Mr. Taurus''.

Little did they know Jaune was awake, he had endured all of the pain and stayed awake and he could hear them, the dragon slayer Lacrima's hadn't only increased his strength, speed, durability and aura but it had also increased his scenes to above Faunus level and he was not going to let what they did to him happen to four more people.

He broke the restraints and burst out of the tank, for some reason his now long hair falling behind him and letting out a full blown roar, everyone started to shoot at him only for the bullets to meaninglessly bounce off and Jaune didn't even look like he felt them.

Jaune then held out his hands for them to light on fire, he clenched them into fists ''hold him hear'' said Adam in a tone that showed he was clearly afraid, as he and Puff ran out with the lieutenant, as the doors locked down.

Jaune slowly walked towards them his overpowering Aura radiating off him, the grunts were scared and they should be, as he charged forwards and started to set them on fire, they all screamed as Jaune grabbed a shirt and pants (did you expect him to have cloths on in their?)

Ripping open the locked down doors as if they were tissue paper and quickly making his way to the other prisoners he freed them, before grabbing a bag and moving through the facility, quickly finding somewhere marked "LACRIMA ROOM" Jaune ripped the door open and looked inside.

''Good Puff valued his life more than the lacrima's or just thought I didn't hear him''.

He quickly grabbed the other lacrima and put them in a bag before exiting the facility, everyone there was dead or had escaped, so Jaune left and didn't look back.

 **Ok there we go, now I admit I really like God Serena and I feel like his character was so wasted and when I saw him get one hit the second time I was all like "OH COME THE ! #$" I mean it did give somewhat into my original theory I'm not sure if others theorized this but I theorized this.**

 **My original theory was there was going to be like a generation 4 dragon slayer like a dragon slayer who learned this magic from a book or something then they explain like 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **generation is going to be two elements and the same for the other original generations then so on and so on until they have every single element of dragon slayer magic, God Serena proved that could happen but he gave us something else August called him Hybrid theory giving us the idea he's an experiment or something.**

 **Now I'm not sure if I'll bring the other spriggan members you know the chapter where all the spriggan members were gathered together well I pictured God Serena leaping into the battle and Neinhart crying out "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME!" then quickly jumping on God Serena's back as he rocketed forth to battle, they then get their fairy tail sees them Erza explains Neinharts magic and Neinhart screams "PROTECT ME SERENA I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!" God Serena's all like "its cool I got this neinhart" and starts kicking ass and taking names meanwhile Neinharts behind a rock hugging his knees and rocking back and forth screaming and Brandish calls him a loser or something, that would have been hilarious, but we got what we got and what we got was not really too good just saying if it was good to you guys great but it wasn't to me.**

 **Also just to wrap this up we only got four of God Serena's dragon slayer magic's any ideas for the other four?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hay everyone, I've decided while I'm delayed I'll only write for this fanfic, since it's my newest work and I'll announce a few things with this.**

 **First and it pains me because this involves my favorite fairy tail character, the one I was planning to do until I came to the conclusion for this one to be God Serena, Acologia will not be in this fanfic because I think if he was in it, it would just be him murdering everyone.**

 **Second Jaune will fight the four gods of Ishgar just because it was such a defining moment in God Serena's character and we never saw the full fight but I think Mashima couldn't do it the same reason Kubo couldn't do the battle with squad 0 because there's no way to describe that level of epicness and also I'm pretty sure he did it without magic because Jura showed he was clearly very surprised of God Serena's magic as if he had never seen it before so yeah he probably didn't use it or I don't think he did use it.**

 **Third I'm thinking of doing some of the RWBY chibi things at the end of the chapter as Omakes for comic relief.**

 **Fourth and final Jaune's dragon slayer powers will be linked to magic and not Aura, while I do believe magic is linked to aura I think it is a separate source all together, I don't know it wasn't clearly explained how the maiden's magic worked and**

 **Also I'm starting a poll for the other four lacrima because we only learned four of God Serena's dragon slayer magic's, your choices for types are:**

\- **Lightning**

\- **Metal**

\- **Poison**

\- **Nature**

\- **Ice**

\- **Light**

\- **Darkness**

 **The poll will last a few weeks; I'll decide when it ends, since this is still new.**

Jaune sat in a cave, the only thing he currently had on was a the pair of pants he took from the facility the shirt was gone, it had been torn apart when he thought with an Alpha Beowolf, he won in the end but it cost him the shirt, anyways he was waiting out a heavy storm; it was very cold in the cave and he had started a fire to keep himself warm because of this, but the bad part of having a fire elemental dragon slayer Lacrima was you can't feel the warmth of a flame, but that was the least of his problems his mind was racing.

"I can't go back to beacon; I can't go back until I learn how to control these new powers and I still don't know what I can fully do with them, I don't even know what they put in me, I defiantly know they put fire in me, but what else?" Jaune looked down at his chest, he could light the Lacrima's up at will and see what color they were "there was a book shop at Vale I heard it even sold books on Dragon slayers, maybe I can get one from their and learn all I need to, their maybe one I can use to identify what Lacrima I have inside me".

It was a good plan he was very close to Vale but fear of what he could do kept him away, it was best to learn how to control this power first and it wasn't like he was loaded either, for the past month he had been hunting for food and fighting off Grimm but thankfully because of this he had gained some hand to hand combat skills and along with the enhanced strength the Dragon Slayer Lacrima's had added a lot of muscle to his body, he had an eight pack and everything.

It was true the other four Dragon Lacrima he had were very valuable but he refused to sell them, he couldn't risk them ending up in the white fangs hands again, he was guessing the reason they didn't put them in him with the other eight Lacrima was they were ones he already had, but he had to risk it, he had to take the chance.

He strolled through town trying to ignore the few looks he got because of his lack of shirt; most of them were girls trying to get a good look at his eight pack, as he walked along he was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible "yeah while I'm here I might as well try to get some cloths as well", eventually he crossed an old man sweeping the pavement (the shop keeper obviously) ''excuse me sir could you please point me in the direction of "Tukson's book trade"?'' asked Jaune weakly, the old man smiled and nodded pointing to a store, ''ah thank you'' smiled Jaune as he walked in that direction, eventually he found it, the sign said "open", he quickly entered and started to look around for books on Dragon Slayers, he looked mostly in history thinking that would most likely be where they'd be found.

He was distracted though when the door opened again and a girl with mint green hair and a guy with grey hair, the girl went to the desk while the guy was looking through books, the girl went to the desk and rang the bell, soon the store owner came out, thanks to his enhanced senses he could clearly hear everything that was being said and he knew where it was going, when Tukson jumped up and slashed at the girl with his claws.

''Mercury!''

Jaune knew what was coming, he quickly shot forwards punching Mercury in the leg causing him to lose balance and have his chest slashed with Tuksons claws, what Jaune wasn't expecting was that Mercury's leg would be broken off, he started to worry but then he saw Mercury's legs were mechanical, the girl ran forwards and lifted him up, Jaune lit his hands on fire and glared at them, his pupils changed to dragon pupils ''get out'' he ordered, the two of them quickly hurried out, Jaune then let up his glare and extinguished the flames ''you ok?'' he asked ''yeah thanks who are you- never mind I've got your dog tags'' said Tukson, grabbing the dog tag from his neck and reading it.

''God Serena?'' asked Tukson, letting go of the dog tag ''mighty fine name, givith what I saw it suits you, anyways as a thanks anything in the store it's yours'' ''thanks Tukson, err can I just get those books?'' asked Jaune ''I kind of need them and I kinda need cloths too so do you know anywhere where they sell cheep clothing?'' ''oh sure I'll get them right away as to the clothing thing just give me a muinit'' said Tukson learning when he returned he was carrying a bundle of clothing ''oh Tukson that's not necessary you don't have to give me your cloths-'' started Jaune only for Tukson to lath ''no it's fine, one time a really weird person walked in and traded me their cloths for a book, I've been wanting to get rid of these for a while you'll be doing me a favor'' said Tukson ''oh well then, thank you'' said Jaune taking the bundle and hiding behind a bookshelf to put them on.

When he came out with his hair in a pony tail he looked quite stunning (its God Serena's clothing just without the special ring that'll come in later) "I admit it, these look cool on me" thought Jaune ''and hear are the books you asked for'' said Tukson giving Jaune three books ''sorry there's not more but dragon slayer books are very rare to find'' ''nah that's enough it should provide me a good idea on it thanks'' said Jaune ''you're welcome please come again'' said Tukson as Jaune exited the store.

"hmm I did some good, grandfather always did say everyone has a choice to be who they are and that person will make a change weather it's to one person or a country that person will make a change, maybe the change I'm suppose to make starts with this, starts with me becoming God Serena" with that Jaune smirked and kept walking.

Meanwhile in an aircraft bunker, Emerald and Mercury hobbled back, Torchwick frown when he saw them ''oh look she sent the kids again'' he groaned going behind them and hugging them ''this is turning out like the divorce'' Emerald shivered before shoving Torchwick away ''spare us the thought of you procreating'' she spat, Torchwick started to walk away from them ''that was a joke and this might tell me where you two have been all day'' taking out a slip of paper ''what!? arr'' she groaned ''I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe, just maybe then you'll learn something, but looking at it why do you have this address?'' he asked ''wouldn't you like to know?'' asked Emerald ''yeah I would now where have you been all day?'' asked Torchwick ''cleaning up your problems'' said Mercury, ''oh, oh that's sorting out problems getting your leg broken off'' chuckled Torchwick ''but I say you got out easy, if it were me I would have taken you little punks out back and-'' ''do what Roman?'' asked a very distinct feminine voice, they all looked up to see a woman with black hair and a red dress on one of the platforms, at that moment Torchwick grew very nervous as the platform lowered ''eh not kill them painfully'' he nervously chuckled ''Cinder'' said Emerald exitedly

Cinder walked past Emerald glaring at Torchwick ''I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway'' ''I was going to wait till he was out of the city, but these two made it much more difficult'' said Torchwick ''and I told you two to keep your hands clean in vale'' scowled Cinder, Torchwick lathed under his breath at them ''I-I just thought-'' stuttered Emerald ''don't think obey'' ordered Cinder ''I'll get back to you two later'' ''yes ma'am'' said Emerald looking down sadly.

''but back to you, why wasn't this done sooner? We now have more problems so why wasn't it done sooner?'' asked Cinder.

''Uh? EH?'' Torchwick gestured to his left gesturing to the containers ''EH?'' Torchwick now gestured to his right and other containers ''EHHHH!'' he now held out his arms gesturing to all the containers ''sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!'', Mercury then gave a sarcastic clap ''oh yes you're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask'' Emerald lathed at that remark.

''very good work, but now to you two what happened to mercury's leg?'' asked Cinder a dangerous tone to her voice ''well funny story'' chuckled Emerald nervously ''you see we went to the store and it turned out someone else was in the store and well… he kind of did that to Mercury's leg'' Emerald nervously chuckled ''describe him'' ordered Cinder ''well, he was muscular, had long blond hair, a scar on his nose, he wore shorts'' said Emerald ''and he had a dog tag around his neck'' said Mercury ''well then it must be him'' said Cinder ''who?'' asked Emerald ''the twelve Dragon Slayer Lacrima Torchwick managed to steal, I gave them to Adam so the white fang could make us some kind of super soldier, they captured people and started to kidnap people and experiment on them so they could make a dragon slayer with more than one element, all-in-all it was a success, they fused eight into someone, Jaune Arc, but he did have one last request in the event he die'' said Cinder ''and that was?'' asked Mercury, ''he asked for a dog tag that would say God Serena, Dragon slayer'' stated Cinder.

At that moment Torchwick started lathing ''what's so funny?'' asked Emerald ''it's a pretty good fuck you I wish I thought of it, still to demand that and spit in Adams face that kid has balls, I know I haven't met him but I like this kid'' said Torchwick ''ignoring that'' said Cinder with a pointed glare at Torchwick ''I'll have to deal with him myself especially if he gets to the point he can use all eight Dragon slayer powers with perfect execution'' said Cinder ''we still don't know what two dragon slayer elements can do never mind eight'' ''then maybe it was a good idea to, oh I don't know- GIVE HIM TWO AND NOT EIGHT!'' roared Torchwick ''don't snap at me Torchwick at the moment he hasn't mastered his powers fully and therefore is only an inconvenience not a threat'' said Cinder ''for now move the white fang out of this base I'll send you detailed coordinates tonight'' ''fine'' sighed Torchwick, as the three of them walk away, he put a cigar of his mouth and started to look for his lighter.

A low cough made him look up to see Emerald holding the lighter, she then stuck her tong out at him.

 **So yeah I know not much happened in this chapter, but what can I do? Anyways this did set it up for Jaune to learn about his Dragon slayer ability's and the thing with Cinders group, so there's that, tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hears chapter 3 now I'm going to introduce the ring in this chapter.**

 **I feel the wheel of blades should have some kind of function, because when I saw his silhouette in chapter 320 I thought he was going to be a woman and some kind of sword wizard with swords rotating around him and that he'd be teaching Ezra or something, so I do want the ring to function in some way.**

 **Oh also hear are the pole results so far.**

 **Lightning: 3 (plasma)**

 **Metal: 3 (titanium)**

 **Poison: 3 (venom)**

 **Nature: 1 (swamp)**

 **Ice: 3 (cold)**

 **Light: 1 (shining)**

 **Darkness: 2 (shade)**

 **I have really been thinking on lightning though, you know when the breach happens Jaune's there as God Serena he goes dragon slayer and cry's out "Plasma Dragons Voltage Storm" and lightning blasts from the sky hitting many Grimm.**

 **Polls not over yet though so if you haven't voted yet please vote.**

 **Also if you have any ideas for Jaune's techniques please note them I'm always taking ideas for this.**

''regular speech''

 **''spells speech''**

Chapter 3

Jaune thrust his fist forwards again; he was training in hand-to-hand combat, as he felt this suited his new powers, he had been working on hand to hand combat for a week now and he was making leaps and bounds in this art, he had in fact dispatched a group of Ursa by himself, using nothing but his hands.

After getting the books he needed from Tukson he began to find out what his lacrima were, he had learned how to light the lacrima up, he had then looked through the book to find out what types however the color varied and it was hard to tell what shade was which, he had confirmed four of his dragon slayer Lacrima: Purgatory, Neptune, Cavern and Gale, which were: earth, fire, water and wind (if you get the reference your awesome)

Jaune decided to start push-ups, he was getting really good at those too currently he could do 88, he was really struggling with control over his new powers though sometimes he was putting more than he intended and he was afraid this was going to get him caught by either the white fang or maybe the "ten hunting saints" (yeah no wizards hear so bear with me… please).

As Jaune kept doing his pushups he wondered if it was possible to get himself some kind of limiter on his powers, he knew some huntsmen needed them because they had great power but poor control, they usually came in the form of wristbands but there were many variations, one of his sisters needed one once, so they got an earring, Jaune wondered where could he get one? And could he get one? Because he was very low on cash and didn't want to draw attention to himself, he even wondered what kind he'd get.

Soon as he was done with training setting a fire, he just sat around the fire, trying to focus on what to do next, he defiantly knew he needed one of those objects though as he was really going to cause a lot of destruction if he didn't have one.

The next day Jaune got up and after hunting breakfast, cooking and eating breakfast he started to read the books he had on dragon slayers trying to find out his other four dragon slayer lacrima's, as he read he started to hear something with his new enhanced hearing.

Quickly getting up he went to investigate, he soon found what he heard, it was a white fang battalion, and they had five tanks with them as well.

Jaune could hear what was going on ''the boss want you, Faust Bronze, your known for your amazing forgery skills, so you'll be coming with us'' said one of the soldiers pointing a gun at him ''and if I don't want to?'' asked the old man ''then you will be forced to come'' said another of the fangs soldiers, Jaune decided he had seen enough Jaune quickly jumped through the trees and then got in front of Faust using that ''I won't let that happen'' said Jaune, the white fang lathed ''you and what army?'' asked one of the soldiers ''I'm the only one needed'' said Jaune ''oh really'' said the commander ''yeah really'' said Jaune.

''sir I'd get back I can't garuntee I won't kill you'' said Jaune before flaring up some kind of energy, Jaune assumed his aura was attached to his new dragon slayer powers but every time he used his powers it felt like something different, Jaune smirked when he did this, when he released this power he felt invincible, he opened his eyes all but his pupils were pitch black.

Jaune then charged forwards, he knew how to fight with his new dragon slayer powers and could do so fairly well he lit his fists on fire **''Purgatory Dragons: Iron Fists''** Jaune then attacked with two fists of fire.

''what?!''

''wait a muinit its him it's the hybrid theory''

''quick gang up on him''

''we outnumber him and have heavy artillery it'll be fine''

Jaune smirked as he heard that ''you think that'll work lets try this **Gale Dragons: Air Cutter''** Jaune called as he threw forth a gust of with that was shaped like a blade ''not done yet **Neptune Dragons: Bubbles''** with that Jaune held out his hand and fired a spray of bubbles, most of the white fang members lathed at that ''oh were so scared of a few bubble'' lathed one of the popping one only for it to explode, as the bubbles popped they all exploded ''scared of bubbles now?'' asked Jaune ''HEAVY ARTILLERY OPEN FIRE!'' roared one of the sergeants, the tanks then began to fire shells.

 **''Cavern Dragons: Defense Wall''** Jaune stomped on the ground and a barrier of earth stuck out in front of him before dropping ther barrier as the heavy artillery's fire stopped ''and now **Cavern Dragons: Piercing Shot''** Jaune stomped from the ground launching a large rock up before punching it the rock soared through the air blasting through many of the soldiers, but soon the heavy artillery started to fire again, Jaune quickly dodged through it though as another group of soldiers charged at him "damn I'm releasing way too much energy hear" thought Jaune before striking again **''Neptune Dragons: ROAR!''** roared Jaune shooting a strong stream of water which hit point blank and blasted them back, before throwing up another **Defense Wall.**

"alright I haven't pulled off all of my moth advanced techniques but I have this one down" Jaune then started to release his most destructive attack.

 **''CAVERN DRAGON: EARTH DESTRUCTION!''**

Stomping down on the ground the earth began to split and break, throwing the white fang about and throwing the tanks around, the soldiers quickly got up and looked at him in fear as Jaune glared at them, shadows obscuring half of his face (like in the fairy tail chapter 440) this really scared the white fang on how he looked, one of them had even wet himself.

''r-RETREAT!

''WE CAN'T WIN, RUN!''

''FALL BACK, FALL BACK, FALL BACK!''

Jaune kept glaring until they were out of sight; he then turned to see Faust, Faust looked at Jaune ''hello God Serena – I can see your dog tags from hear – I would like to say thank you'' said Faust ''no need'' said Jaune ''ah I think I have something for you'' said Faust going into his house, soon Faust came out holding a large golden ring or it looked gold.

''I've had this for a long time, it's very clear to me you have no control over your powers do you?'' asked Faust ''no I don't I still don't even know all of my power, I need something to control it though'' said Jaune ''alright then just take of that fancy shirt of yours, I should be able to add the ring to the shirt'' said Faust.

Jaune did as said and sat and waited eventually Faust came out with his shirt, the ring was all folded together ''hear, when you want full power it'll open, just expel more of your aura, it'll get the idea and open'' explained Faust ''thank you sir'' said Jaune as he nodded to Faust and began to walk off, he felt he was getting closer and getting better everyday, soon he'd be ready.

 **So yeah, I decided it would be something to allow him to engage his full power when opened, that's the only thing I could think off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay I know this is stupid but I'm going to England soon so I thought I'd introduce this chapter to introduce this additional poll, next chapter will decide this one it won't go on for two or more chapters, I'm thinking I'll give the dragon slayer element poll two more chapters.**

 **Anyways one reviewer duskrider, said he /she wondered how RWBY and NPR would react once they met the new Jaune and I thought of three ideas so I decided I'd let you guys decide cause you're the ones reading this.**

 **Here are the options two of these are reactions, I don't know why I just got the thought of these two and I wanted to do them, but your choice:**

\- **Future documentary explaining things.**

\- **Future music video dedicated to him showing possible future scenes.**

\- **Jaune reveals himself to his friends and shows them what he can do now.**

 **If you pick number three here are the options:**

\- **The docks (black and white)**

\- **The breach**

\- **The vital festival when the current 4 gods of remnant come and he announces himself the new strongest god of remnant**

Chapter 4

Jaune was sitting down in front of him, the four dragon slayer Lacrima's he stole from the white fang, he was trying to decide what to do with them, he wouldn't destroy them that would be a waste, but he also just couldn't give them away that would be stupid and what if they ended up in the white fangs hands again.

But soon his thinking time was cut short as a bright light appeared before him; the bright light blinded him and rendered him unconscious.

When Jaune woke up he was covered in snow, no problem to him those his Purgatory Dragon Slaying powers kept him warm, he quickly got up and looked around, he saw someone sitting there a young woman, she was dressed in a warm kind of wool robes, her white hair was tied into a bun with two hair pins and she looked so calm and peaceful.

''hello'' he said in an unsure tone ''hello'' she said softly ''who are you?'' ''I'm- err I guess I'm God Serena'' said Jaune ''God?'' she asked ''who names their children God?'' ''it wasn't my mother who gave me the name, my real names Jaune Arc, but people just call me God Serena'' said Jaune ''ah I see, I am Winter, I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters'' she said in a soft voice ''ah I have sisters too'' said Jaune ''really?'' asked Winter ''I have three how many do you have?'' ''seven'' said Jaune, this slightly startled the maiden ''hay do you mind if I sit with you?'' asked Jaune ''no I don't mind please make yourself comfortable'' she smiled, Jaune sat down and soon he closed his eyes and instead of sitting he was laying on his back, he had never felt so relaxed.

When he opened his eyes he saw in front of Winter stood a girl, she was about 14 (that's how old I thought she looked)she had lily white skin and a spring green dress on and dark green hair which was tied into a pony tail and light green eyes, with a tiara of flowers.

''hello'' said Jaune drowsily ''I'm God Serena or Jaune Arc, who are you?'' ''God? Wow I like that name it makes you sound invincible'' she smiled ''oh sorry my name is spring I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters'' ''ah, did Winter tell you-'' ''you have seven sisters yes, do you want to help me I'm going to plant some trees around here would you like to help?'' asked Spring, Jaune smiled ''sure'', soon Spring was planting seeds and Jaune just walked behind holding his hand out and using his Neptune dragon powers to let out a light sprinkle of water from his hand to water said seeds, soon they were done and returned, only to hear a warm laugh.

With Winter was a young woman, with a tanned complexion, she had bright red/pink (you decide) she wore a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, really short shorts, a freckled face and a smiley face.

''OH, you must be God Serena I think your name is SO cool, it makes you sound so powerful, oh I'm Summer I'm on a journey and I'm here to meet my sisters'' said Summer warmly ''ah I know, I know'' said Jaune, soon they began to play tag and eventually started to set up and have a feast, Jaune providing fire to cook the food, water to help with boiling and wind to fan the food, Winter set the table, Spring provided food, Summer prepped the meal and soon they ate.

And soon someone came, she wore a shirt with long sleeves, she had a brown skirt, she wore black stockings, brown leather shoes, she had chestnut brown hair, she had chocolate brown hair, she looked very lovely and gentle.

''hello'' said Jaune warmly ''I assume you're the last sister'' ''I am who are you?'' she asked politely ''I am Jaune Arc or God Serena take your pick'' said Jaune ''I'm Fall, so what is your story God Serena?'' asked Fall, Jaune flinched before replying ''I'm not in the mood to tell my story, its rated M I'm afraid it's the reason I got this'' he rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose ''oh alright'' said Fall respecting his privacy ''we do what we can if we can do it'' Jaune felt something a warmth, he now knew what to do with the four Dragon Lacrima's.

Jaune took out the four Dragon Lacrima's and handed one each to one of the four maidens ''these are Dragon Lacrima's I have eight currently in me, they hold the powers of dragons and if you can find someone to install the Lacrima's in you you'll gain those powers, keep them'' smiled Jaune, all the maidens smiled and thanked him, Jaune then looked to see a bright light.

''I'm sorry but I have to go now but I hope I see you four again'' smiled Jaune.

''you too'' smiled Spring

''see you'' smiled Summer

''goodbye'' smiled Fall

Winter simply waved with a smile.

With a gold flash Jaune reappeared where he was before, "I can do this, I'm God Serena and I will not fail in protecting people, I will protect the people"

 **There, I had that plan for the other lacrima for a while, does this mean the maidens are dragon slayers? I don't know yet, honestly I don't.**

 **Also hears the dragon slayer element poll:**

 **Lightning: 4**

 **Metal: 3**

 **Poison: 3**

 **Nature: 1**

 **Ice: 3**

 **Light: 1**

 **Darkness: 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm back from England, this chapter will be**

 **Also I've decided to do this full on plan with revealing his owers starting with this it'll be good I promise but I'm going to have a full reveal of his powers when the dragon Grimm comes I just think it's appropriate so this is a little tasting.**

 **Oh and you know the documentary one I'm going to do that as an Ova also honestly I have no idea what I was thinking when I put musical video I guess I just wanted to see how you'd respond to it please tell me how you did, I might even do an OVA of that just to see the coments.**

 **Also the poll of the other elements that coul be his other dragon slayer elements I'm taking two off it mainly because I'm sure one is going to win and I'm sure one isn't going to win so hears the new list.**

 **Metal – 4**

 **Poison – 3**

 **Light – 2**

 **Darkness – 3**

 **Ice – 3**

 **Please give your votes just two more chapters and the poles done, so if you haven't voted on what element you want please do.**

Chapter 5

Jaune was wandering the city considering his next move, he had thought of going back to Beacon but he wasn't sure if he could with these new powers, he had just learned to fly with his Gale Dragon slayer powers and had learned another one of his Lacrima's ability's but this one was a lot harder to control so he wasn't using it yet.

As Jaune kept walking on he heard an explosion that caused him to become curious, using his Gale Dragon powers he quickly flew their, to see the battle between Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny against Torchwick and the white fang.

He saw torchwick shoot Ruby, he let out a snarl at that and decided it was time to interfeir as Penny jumped down, Jaune dropped to the ground making a crashing sound, causing everyone to turn to him, Ruby and Blake recognized him, ''J-Jaune'' said Ruby quietly, but before she could say anything else someone else cried out.

''OH SHIT, ITS GOD SERENA, FOCUS FIRE ON HIM, HE'S THE REAL THREAT!'' the white fang started to shoot at Jaune, but their bullets were harmless to him.

''HIT HIM, HIT HIM!''

''WE ARE HITTING HIM!''

''WITH WHAT INSULTS YOUR NOT EVEN HURTING HIS FEELINGS!''

Jaune then decided it was time to strike back, and started to use his powers using his **"Cavern Dragons: Defense wall"** to stop, Ruby, Blake, Penny and Sun from getting in the way and from possibly harming them.

He then charged forwards and used his **"Purgatory Dragons Iron fist"** and **"Neptune Dragons Force Palm"** punching one guy on the left knocking him into another group of white fang soldiers and palm thrusting another one on the left before using his **"Neptune Dragons stream shot"** , he kept using the stream of water hitting a great many white fang soldiers, he then quickly turned around and fired at the other white fang soldiers and Torchwick with his "Gale Dragon Air Cutter", it hit the white fang soldiers but Torchwik dodged.

But more and more of them were dropping in, the report of him sent tons of them, they were all behind Torchwick as they dropped ''well, well, well, so your God Serena eh, I've heard all about you'' he said ''you have now have you?'' asked Jaune ''yeah, all I can say is you've got balls kid, pretty good fuck you, ya gave to puff too'' said Torchwick ''thanks'' said Jaune ''hay you wanna come with me kid I think I could use someone of your talents'' said Torchwick ''let me think someone who would obviously use my powers for his own personal game and try to exploit me how to put this… hmm no'' said Jaune ''well tried to be a diplomat- GET HIM!'' said Torchwick firing a single shot from his cane which Jaune knocked away with his hand, the rest though their were too many to deal with all at once so Jaune decided to use something else he had learned and recently mastered.

 **''NEPTUNE DRAGONS: BATTLE ARAY!''**

Which swept many of them away in the rushing torrent of water, just in time as Ruby, Blake, Sun and Penny broke through to see the attack which eventually let up to see Torchwick used the time to escape ''Damn it'' Jaune cursed.

''J-Jaune?''

Jaune froze when he heard this, he turned to see his two friends and two strangers Ruby's confused unsure face, Blake's nervous look, Sun's look of awe and penny's usual smiley but curious face, Jaune then used his Gale dragon slayer ability's to fly away ignoring the cry's of his friends to stay.


	6. OVA 1

**Hey it's me I thought I'd give you the OVA the future documentary one tell me what you think.**

Ova 1

Everyone was ready after Ozpin's speech all the students were ready, the students from Haven, Atlas, Shade and especially Beacon academy were all pumped and ready to do this, they could do this.

Just then a flash and Hope (from Remanants Batman appeared, I didn't have anything else) ''hello everyone I'm hope and I'd like to bring you this DVD it's a history review of someone from the future someone who'll save you and be claimed as a great hearo, well gotta go bye'' she said quickly disappearing again, leaving the DVD behind.

''Ozpin what do we do about this?'' asked James ''we ask the students'' said Ozpin ''alright students what do you think should we learn who this future hero is?'' ''yes'' said most of them ''alright then'' said Ozpin putting it in a player.

The video then started.

 **''hello everyone I'm John Oobleck''**

''that's my son'' cheered Oobleck ''oh little John, last time I saw him he barely reached your knees, what is he now?'' asked Port ''he's currently 10'' smiled Oobleck.

 **''I'm doing this as my history report for my final exam, now we're talking about God Serena in this video-''**

The image changed to show Jaune in his God Serena cloths and hair style with an intense glare.

 **''-the strongest of all of the huntsmen saints, the number one "God of Remnant" and the strongest of Vale''**

This amazed the Beacon students; Jaune was the strongest of all the huntsmen it just seemed like a miracle.

 **''now I'm not covering anything because I'd need two parts for that, so I'm just going to cover his powers, his position, some of his past and some theory's around him''.**

Everyone nodded at this and just went on.

 **''now let's start with this, God Serena made his debut in the 40th vital festival with the name God Serena and isn't that just such an awesome name I mean we don't need anything more complicated than that, you don't need to go into skill level, his weapon, his aura, his win-to-loss ratio he simply has three letters to define him, meaning everyone knows this is the strongest guy we've got''**

Everyone had to agree with that, it was a really powerful name, maybe just leave Serena out cause it sounded like a girl's name.

 **''anyways we saw him fight the other three members of "The Gods of Remnant" and Jura he's not a member of "The Gods of Remnant" anymore, but he's ranked 5th he's pretty strong but God Serena defeated all of them, without losing his breath or even gaining a single scratch''**

An image was shown of Jaune his arms wide and all of them laying down beaten, everyone was shocked at this, those who knew Jaune especially, Ruby was shocked but she was silently squealing at how strong Jaune was, Weiss was trying to figure out just how he had gained this much power, she had met "The Gods of Remnant" at one of her fathers party's for the company, Blake steered in amazement, Yang grinned seeing this as a suitable challenge, Pyrrha smiled at seeing just how powerful Jaune had become, she was glad he became this strong in the future, Nora had the biggest smile imaginable she thought it was so cool how Jaune had beaten them all so easily, Ren looked calm but his mind was racing at this information.

 **''and honestly it's very easy to see how he beat them-''**

Everyone was confused they all knew Jaune Arc was the weakest of the first years how could he do this so easily, it just seemed impossible.

 **''-because God Serena is a Dragon Slayer''**

Ok that did make sence a dragon slayer was way more powerful than an ordinary huntsman, but how did he become a dragon slayer anyways? Was it in his capture?

 **''but he's not any dragon slayer he's one with a twist, he's not just one kind of dragon slayer he's eight, so you get the idea how powerful he probably was''**

Everyone was amazed at that, the teachers especially they had never in all their lives heard of something like that and all of them knew who would try to do it, Glynda then turned her fiercest glare to ironwood ''James if you plan on using my student as a test subject to see if you can replicate the results, so help me you will not like the outcome'' the other teachers were glaring at him too as well as Ozpin, Ironwood just nodded.

The students had mixed feelings some of them thought it was awesome (Ruby, Yang, Nora, Sun, you know people like that) and others thought it was amazing but quite dangerous having all that power and felt quite concerned about him (Weiss, Blake, Ren, Neptune, you know people like that).

Pyrrha felt overjoyed, she always knew Jaune had all that potential and she was so amazed of all of it, she felt so relieved she was so worried about him before but now she felt overjoyed.

 **''now we've seen this before, we've seen dragon slayers absorb other elements like a fire dragon slayer absorbed lightning and gained the power to fuse the elements together, so yeah it's been similar but it's also different, because nobody in history has started out with more than one Lacrima and I am sure people theorized about it, I'm sure people sat down and thought, "what would happen if you took a more than one Lacrima and put it in someone" and why just stop at one why not more''**

That got everyone thinking.

 **''I would think something horrible would happen to them like it would kill them or cripple them, but a theory was released that stated maybe the Lacrima worked on people who were very weak yet had the potential in them''**

Everyone thought to themselves that Jaune was weak, but did he really have potential, Pyrrha smiled as this proved her theory of how much potential she saw in Jaune.

 **''and these are God Serena's medical records''**

The screen then showed just all the health problems he had, everyone was amazed at all the health problems he had a weak heart, muscle deficiency, weak bones and the list went on.

 **''and apparently the lacrima's cured him of all this many people are still trying to figure that out as well''**

It's true that was confusing and seemed awfully convenient.

 **''now for the last part of this, were going to only be discussing four of his powers because it would take way too long to discuss all eight, so four it is, now the first one he used against "The Gods of Remnant" was the Cavern Dragons powers, which were earth techniques''**

They saw a video of Jaune using his "Cavern Dragons: Earth Destruction" which broke the earth apart; everyone was stunned into silence with just how powerful he was.

 **''and another one and I feel very emotional about this one because when he came out I was 10 and becoming 11 it was my birthday and I had seen all the other dragon slayers fight and always wanted to see a water dragon slayer and after the Cavern Dragon slayer ability is used he used another one the Neptune Dragon''**

Neptune felt quite proud of a dragon being named after him, until he saw all the water it summoned that scared him, when Jaune used his "Neptune Dragons: Battle Array" everyone was really amazed at this level of power he seemed to have.

 **''then he used the Purgatory Dragon which was fire, it was very powerful and its one of God Serena's main four elements, it allows him to fight hand-to-hand with fire and shoot hot beams of fire, so yeah pretty powerful''**

Everyone watching the huge explosion caused by "Purgatory dragons: Hells blaze" in amazement at the explosion and the power that came from it.

 **''and finally Gale Dragon which is Wind based techniques he can in fact use this one to fly''**

Everyone watched as Jaune used it to fly and summon a tornado that threw the gods of remnant around like rag dolls.

 **''So, that's basically it, that's all I can think to say of God Serena and honestly he's a very powerful, very interesting and is going to be known in history for centuries I think, thank you for watching''**

Everyone just looked at each other in amazement.


	7. Rewrite

**If your still interested in this story I have rewritten it into a new work, you can see it now.**


End file.
